Oracle XS
The Übermacht Oracle is a four-door luxury sedan in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. There is a first generation, referred to as the Oracle XS, which is available in both Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. Exclusively to Grand Theft Auto V, there is a more high end second generation variant, which is often referred to as the Oracle 2 or Oracle Sport. Description Design GTA IV The Oracle is a four-door sedan which inherits the general design and role previously filled by the Sentinel in the 3D Universe, particularly in San Andreas (the GTA IV's Sentinel is redesigned as a 2-door sports coupe). The Oracle resembles the BMW 7 Series E65, particularly the pre-facelift models (2002-2005). The only noticeable differences are inverted front indicators, a slightly different taillight design, and the lack of BMW's traditional (and trademarked) kidney-shaped grilles. The grille resembles that of the second generation Lexus LS, one of the competitors to the BMW 7 Series in the full-size luxury segment. There is a slightly modified variant of the Oracle which is based on the Alpina B7 that are driven by members of the Irish Mob. It is painted dark green with front and rear bumper kits and a sport mesh grill, and its badge markings are removed. This variant is often seen in Steinway, Dukes. Oracle-GTA4-front.jpg|Front quarter view. Oracle-GTA4-rear.jpg|Rear quarter view. Oracle-GTA4-modified-front.jpg|Front quarter view of the modified variant driven by the McReary Mob (Rear quarter view). GTA V In GTA V, the Oracle returns in two generations: the first generation from GTA IV and the new second generation. The design of the second generation Oracle draws on German styling featured on the BMW 7 Series F01 for the side windows and the BMW 6 Series Gran Coupe for front and rear window. The long wheelbase, greenhouse profile and rare chrome trim have been taken from the more higher-end F02. The main body line, wheel arches, rear bumper and transition from C pillar to third box area have been inspired by the F01. The rear lights are mostly inspired by the BMW 5 Series GT's, but the overall rear profile also strikes a resemblance to the current fourth generation Lexus GS, sixth generation Hyundai Sonata, Acura RLX and Infiniti Q50 sedans. The front fascia also bears a resemblance to the Infiniti Q50, but is likely designed more after the BMW 6 Series (F06/F12/F13) with headlamps from the BMW 5 Series F10. The car's overall body shape is classed as a Coupé in the game. The side of the car displays a very long profile and features very smooth sides. The wheelbase of the car, much like many luxury vehicles, is relatively long. The wheel arches are flared but with a smooth transition from the main body area. The lower body and upper body are split by a long main body line that covers the entire length of the car and coincides with the rear lights. At the base of the A pillar, small wing mirrors are mounted. The greenhouse section is bounded by smooth lines and the C pillars present a smooth transition into the third box of the car's body. The car is equipped with split five spoke wheels that are wrapped in low profile tyres. At the center-top area of the car's rear face a manufacturer emblem is mounted. Not far beneath the emblem is a horizontal chrome strip spanning half the car's width, whose top edge coincides with the top edge of the rear lights. The rear lights are dominantly red units. The license plates are mounted centrally at between the two units. The rear bumper has a top edge that is impressed for the central two-thirds of its width. The base of the rear bumper features two single exhaust tips, one close to either edge. Oracle 2 (Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). 0_66.jpg|A comparison between the two generations of the car , side by side. Oracle version 1,Ubermacht.jpg|Oracle 1st generation,engine close-up in GTA V Oracle,Ubermacht 2nd Gen.jpg|Oracle 2nd generation,engine close-up in GTA V Performance GTA IV The Oracle is powered by a V8 (meaning it is based on either a 735i or 745i, the both of them also powered by a V8) Most likely a 745i. Thus it is able to achieve a decent top speed of 166 mph (269 km/h) with satisfactory acceleration. Its handling is superb for a car of its size, and it is durable, owing to its luxury construction. The steering is relatively lifeless however, it can feel a little disconnected from the road. The soft suspension means that the car is comfortable on all surfaces. ABS is avaliable yet interestingly not standard, which is odd considering it is a luxury car. The McReary Mob variant can reach up to a high top speed of 196 mph (315 km/h) due to the addition of a supercharger which the speed is nearly overtaking the Cognoscenti. Overview GTA V The Oracle in GTA V is much sportier. This sedan moves rather swiftly and is powered by a very potent sounding V8. Cornering is an improvement over its predecessor and braking is impressive. ABS is standard. The Oracle is a large, heavy saloon yet the handling is well balanced and the overall speed is exceptional for such a car. Its top speed is 195 mph (315 km/h).It has better acceleration and slightly poorer top speed than the Felon. Overview Notable owners * Ray Boccino * Patrick McReary (owns the Irish version) * Lyle Rivas (at one time before Search and Delete). * Ray Bulgarin * Gerald McReary * Timur * Steve Haines owns a red first generation Oracle which can be seen in Cleaning Out the Bureau, but it cannot be driven. * Dave Norton owns a blue second generation Oracle which can be seen and driven in several of his missions. The registration plate on his car reads "81TDS937". ** Strangely enough, this is the same registration plate of Oracle that Michael De Santa drives in the Obvious approach for The Big Score. Unique Variants * The Irish Mob in GTA IV drive dark green modified Oracles with bumper, skirt and grille upgrades. They can only change color in The Ballad of Gay Tony and The Lost and Damned. In IV they will retain the colour no matter how many times the car is resprayed, however a modified version can be obtained in Taking in the Trash that can be resprayed without going dark green. * A unique red variant appears in The Ballad of Gay Tony mission Going Deep. It can be obtained and kept after the mission (unless the player replays the mission to obtain it, in which case it will disappear when parked at a safehouse or parking space). ** Strangely, Steve Haines drives one in the same colour in GTA V's Cleaning out the Bureau. Locations GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Can sometimes be found in the parking lot across from the Middle Park East Safehouse on Albany Ave. * Usually one parked at Franklin Street in Steinway. * The Oracle is mostly found in Algonquin, near City Hall and The Exchange. * Ray Boccino drives a pearl colored Oracle, which can be taken after Pest Control. He is also seen driving it in Meltdown. * Patrick McReary drives a modified McReary Mob Oracle, seen in Harboring a Grudge. * Lyle Rivas owns one, and is taken in Easy as Can Be. * A rare Oracle XS can be obtained in the mission Taking in the Trash. This Oracle can be changed to a desired color at a Pay N' Spray, without the car immediately going to its default color (dark green). * In Going Deep, most of the cars in the parking complex are Oracles, including a unique bright red Oracle that Bulgarin and Timur hide behind. If you are relatively careful not to blow it up during the shootout, it's easily stolen in the process of completing the mission, but occasionally vanishes. * Bulgarin also has a randomly colored Oracle waiting outside his house, in both Dropping In... and In the Crosshairs. * Can be seen driving on Castle Gardens, or in Middle Park West. * Highly modified Oracle XS's can be found driving near Ray Bulgarin's house if the player is driving a Schafter. * In GTA IV, Oracle XS can mostly be found after game completion, even it can spawns more relatively than the original Oracle. GTA V * Can be bought for $80,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. The black on orange color scheme on the one the player can buy online seems to be inspired by the 2005 AC Schnitzer M6 Tension Concept. * Appears very commonly in and around Rockford Hills. * A blue second generation Oracle will spawn next to Franklin right after completing the mission Pack Man. Trivia * The default radio stations of the Oracle are: * GTA IV: The Journey. * Episodes from Liberty City: Self-Actualization FM. * GTA V: East Los FM 106.2 or Los Santos Rock Radio. * An Oracle billboard advertisement parodying BMW's advertisement style is seen on billboards around the city, including one in Star Junction. * "Automatic Arrogance" is likely a reference to the arrogance that BMW (Übermacht's real life counterpart) drivers may feel driving such a car, owing to its prestige and cost. * "Automatic" could be a reference to the only transmission choice for a BMW 7 Series, in contrast to other BMW vehicles that have manual transmissions available, as the E65 was the first iteration of the 7 Series not to offer a manual transmission. * Interestingly, the Oracle in the billboard adverts does not feature any logo on the bonnet. * The names of the three Übermacht vehicles might be references to the movie "The Matrix". The ''Oracle ''is a reference to the computer program that helps humans fight the machines, the ''Zion ''is a reference to the last human city, and the ''Sentinel ''is a reference to the machines the humans are at war with. * The Oracle's name could be a reference to the BMW Oracle Racingteam, as Übermacht, based on BMW, manufactures the Oracle. It may also be a slight poke at the Sentinel that it replaces, as sentinel and oracle are both things that deal with observing or watching. * In GTA IV, the Oracle shares the same rim design as the Super Diamond. Coincidentally, BMW, which is parodied in-game as "Übermacht", is the parent company of Rolls-Roycein real life. In fact, during the first stages of designing the Rolls-Royce Phantom, the shell of the BMW 7 Series (E65)was used as a design guide, so in a way the Rolls-Royce Phantom is a larger and more luxurious platform mate to the BMW 7 Series. This rim design was removed on GTA V in both vehicles. * XS probably is meant to sound like the word "excess", meaning the car is a luxury buy that is not needed, just desired. * Despite being a luxurious car, the Oracle doesn't feature voiced GPS. * In GTA IV, the Schafter and Oracle are competitors like BMW 7 Seriesand the Mercedes Benz S Classwill compete with each other in real life. * In GTA Online, the second generation Oracle sells for $7,000 at Los Santos Customs. * On the steering wheel there is a Benefactor logo. This is probably a developer oversight. * The Oracle, along with the Baller, Cavalcade, Schafter, Buffalo, Burrito and Faggio, are the only vehicles to have two generations at the same time in game. * In GTA V, the Oracle is considered as a Coupé although it has four doors, suggesting that it is a "four-door coupé" or a fastback sedan. * The car was reclassed as a Sports car instead of a Coupé. * Neither the first nor the second generations of the Oracle can have its bodywork modified at Los Santos Customs. * The second generation of the Oracle only features exhaust modifications. Every other option are the same as the first generation. Navigation }} de:Oracle (IV) es:Oracle fr:Oracle pl:Oracle sv:Oracle Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht